Attack for Infinity
by King-Queen-and-Ace
Summary: Thor finds out something...disturbing, and needs the Avengers' help. Can he reassemble them? And if he does, will they work together? Are the cuts to deep? Are the friendships to broken? Is the trust to sacred to be given out again? ***POST CIVIL WAR*** (Previously named The Fallout)
1. The Fallout

**Sup y'all! So this may or may not turn into my first multi chapter story, depending on whether you guys like it. So do comment :)**

The Fallout

* * *

It would never be the same.

* * *

The team was still split.

They weren't fighting, but they were still split.

Tony's side still stayed in the facility and defended, in public.

Steve's side, they had gone underground. They defended without the public knowing.

The teams didn't have any contact with the other.

Their close friendships had gone.

And while they mingled with the others on the same team, it wasn't the same.

It would never be the same.

Steve's side missed Tony's jokes and teasing.

Tony's side missed Steve's hope and all round goodness.

Steve's side missed Natasha's mysterious demeanor and sass.

Tony's side missed Clint's dark humor and attitude.

It went on and on.

But neither side made contact. They couldn't.

Because no matter what, the scars wouldn't heal.

Maybe, just maybe, after a long time, it might have resolved itself.

But that didn't happen.

You know what did happen?

This happened.

* * *

 **So do you think I should continue? Please tell me, and feel free to give any ideas about what should happen. :)**


	2. Thor is researching

**Hi! Sorry I didn't upload earlier, I had loads of exams :(**

 **However, don't worry, I should be updating more regularly now.**

 **Also, I know this is more of like a filler chapter, it just tells you wth Thor was doing during CA:CW**

* * *

"Where is it?" Thor shouted in frustration, banging his fist on the table.

It had been 6 months, 6 months, since he had submerged himself in the Waters of Sight, and still he had not found anything about the six coloured stones. The only thing that had alluded to the stones was a book, millenniums old. All the book had said was that they were grjót ey- infinity stones- and were not to be tampered with.

 _Had Loki been here, he would have found them by now,_ Thor thought. Loki. Thor cast his mind to all the sorrow that had happened in Asgard, in the recent years. His mother, Loki. Even his father acted… different.

Thor shook his head, as if it would get rid of his thoughts. He needed to concentrate. The next book he picked up looked more promising. The first page had an illustration of the universe.

Thor looked down the table of contents. Mærr, frægr, fjarri, útarliga, _grjót ey. Bingo_ , Thor's mind supplied him, having heard Clint say it more than once.

Thor read and read, becoming more alarmed by the minute.

Standing up, he picked up the book and dusted himself off. As he walked over to the Bitfrost, his mind churned over the information he just found. If what the book said was true, then they were all in grave danger. Grave, grave danger.

* * *

"Heimdall," he said as he walked up to the god, "I need a portal to the Avengers Tower. I must speak with the Avengers."

"I'm afraid, that may not be possible." Heimdall said, gazing upon Thor.

"Why not? The Bitfrost is working. Why can I not go?" Thor replied, confusion clouding his features.

"The Avengers are spit. Captain America is on the run. Midgard no longer trusts half the Avengers." Heimdall replied without emotion.

"What? How? Split? ... Why have you not told me this earlier?" Thor said confusion turning to anger.

"Time passes differently on Midgard, young prince. You were also occupied." Heimdall said evenly.

Heimdall told Thor briefly the events of the Avengers' Civil War. **(A.N. I could not be bothered to summerise, sorry)**

"I need to speak with them." Thor said decisively, "I will bring them together again. Heimdall, a portal to Tony Stark."

"Very well." Heimdall said, creating a portal, which Thor stepped through.

* * *

 **Btw, I do not speak Norse, I just used a translater, so probs not accurate**


End file.
